Wings of Freedom
by LetMeBeThyAngel
Summary: Inari is the sister Isabel kept hidden to protect her. When Isabel is taken away, Inari is left alone. She vows to rejoin her sister so she becomes a cadet, only to find she's dead. Her heart turns cold. But then a fellow bitter soldier shatters her resolve. When she meets Levi, will he warm her heart and vice versa? Or will his dark secrets only sink her further into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of it's characters, plot, etc. They belong to Hajime Isayama. Inari Magnolia and Shepp belong to me, though, as well as my own creations and adaptions in this story. Hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Sunshine. Beautiful sunshine. I reach my hands sky-ward, welcoming the warm rays of light to fill my body with joy and nourishment. How I wish to fly like a bird in its brilliance all day, and lie in the soft grass under its endless stars at night. My sister flies high all the time, yet under a cavernous, granite ceiling. But she can still feel the freedom of not being tied to this earth. I gaze at the clouds and wish… only a wish… one to never come true because this can only be a dream.

…

I hear a large crash outside my door, awakening me from my pleasant dream. That's right, only a dream. I've never seen the sky, the sun, nor the stars and moon. And I never will. That is the fate of one born to the filthy Underground. A life of dust, dirt, grime, and misery.

I hear someone curse and I rise from my makeshift cot to see what had caused the ruckus and who had the foul mouth. No surprise, it was my sister, Isabel. Well, half-sister; we had the same mother, but different fathers. That kind of thing happened down here. When newborn Isabel had gotten sick, our mother had sold her body for a night, in order to pay for the medicine, only to become pregnant with me. Even so, we look quite similar, however I choose to keep my red hair long, unlike her short hair. Though, where she has blue/green eyes, I have hazel. Our mother had long since passed on, but it still hurt, knowing that her warm smile wouldn't lighten up the room. Isabel is only older than I by a year, making her 16, yet that doesn't stop her from acting childish. I swipe the tattered curtain aside from the doorway and spy her in front of the sink, scrubbing away. I walk to her quietly and see her wiping the blood and grime from her hands, shirt, and face. I shake my head. Typical.

Isabel had joined a gang of thugs a few months ago. I had tried to stop her, but her love of a good thrill and flying has proved my argument pointless. She comes home with a share of the bounty, and tales of heroism. She puts their leader, Levi, on a pedestal, looking up to him like an older brother, though he was only 18 or so. Still, he was her superior. Since her initiation into the criminal world, Isabel has become protective of me and keeps me hidden. She fears that if anyone knew I was associated to her, they'd harm me, bounty me off, or worse kill me to get to her. Many of the victims her and her comrades prey upon already have prices on their heads, yet they dare not to touch them, in fear of the wrath of Levi. It's said that if anyone lays a hand on him, he slices it off, hating their filth touching him. Isabel said that he once stopped a noble's men from taking her away by slicing the man's hand, because he touched him. That scared them away, and thus her involvement started. All for a bird.

"You're not going to get the blood out like that," I say, seeming to catch her off guard because she squeals and jumps backwards into a fighting stance. I chuckle and grab the wet rag from her palm. I take it to the sink, rinse it, grab a lemon wedge from inside the cupboard, squeeze some lemon juice onto the wet rag, and hand it back to her.

"Holy hell, Inari! How do you do that?" she gawks.

"Do what?" I inquire.

"Sneak up on people? You scared the shit out of me!"

"Well don't defecate on the floor, I just scrubbed it," I say, turning to leave.

"Geez Inari. Someone's got 'tude today. Want to talk about it?" She says, rolling her eyes, continuing to scrub away the evidence of her crimes.

"No. Nothing particular happened today, since I'm not allowed to leave on my own," I retort, stopping, turning back to face her.

"We've been over this! It's for your safety! Not even my comrades know about you! Besides, you've got Shepp to accompany you if you do leave," she quips, putting the rag back in the sink and walks to me. She places her hands on my shoulders, trying to console me, but I've heard this speech too many times for it to scratch a dent in my resolve. But what comes out of her mouth next catches my attention.

"We got this big job today and if we succeed, the employer will give us money and citizenship above!"

Citizenship. The one thing everyone here longed for. This can't be real.

"Citizenship? To us?" I question suspiciously. I don't want to get my hopes up.

"Well, to Levi, Farlan, and I, but once I get it, I can use my share of the money to buy yours!" She says, a broad smile on her face. Freedom. It is really within reach. I feel a tear grace my cheek, only to be brushed away by Isabel's tender touch.

"You mean, we can see the sky?" I ask, a quiver in my voice and hope in my heart.

"Better. We can see it every day and night for the rest of our lives," she whispers, holding back her oncoming tears.

I hug her tight and we both break down into tears of happiness. We hold each other for a while before she pulls away to look at me.

"I have to go now. Levi is expecting me at base soon. I'll be back tonight with our freedom. Today is the day of our freedom. Besides, Shepp will be here soon to take you shopping for food," she says, handing me some money and coins, "Maybe buy yourself something nice to wear. You should look your best when you step out into the sunshine."

I simply nod and watch her as she leaves our small shamble of a home. Tonight, we will be free. I send my blessings to you today, sister. May you fly high and swift into the wings of freedom… and may I follow as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or it's characters, plot, etc. They are owned by Hajime Isayama. Though, I do own Inari Magnolia, Shepp, and my own creations/ adaptations I add in this story. Hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Chapter 2**

Not long after Isabel left, Shepp showed up to escort me around the small shops. Shepp was a long-time family friend. Our mother had been good friends with his. He was not much older than Isabel. He was rather tall for his age, as well as broad. Living in the slums, let alone the Underground did that to young men. They had to stay strong or else. He had soft golden eyes that shown with kindness and long, mousy brown hair he kept tide up in a ponytail. Rather odd for a man his age, yet it suited him. Maybe I only thought that because I was so used to seeing him with long hair. He was quite popular with the ladies since his politeness was often mistaken for flirting, yet stayed humble and dismissed their unrequited love. Part of me believed he had a thing for Isabel. What will happen when he finds out we are leaving for the surface? I quickly dismiss this thought, focusing instead on the task at hand.

He stood close next to me as I browsed around. My heart was brimming with joy and I could hardly keep my composure. I am excited for my new life above. We had already bought the groceries, yet he questioned why I had bought so little. I shrugged of the question and answered plainly that Isabel was getting the rest.

We were now making it to the retail shops, the crowd of buyers growing around us. I took my time looking at the items, waiting for something special to catch my eye.

"Inari? Why are we here?" Shepp asks.

"Because Isabel told me I could buy something nice today. She's getting a big reward today, so it's fine," I answer, not looking away from the array of expensive cloths and fabrics. Shepp is aware of Isabel's dealing in Levi's gang. Though he doesn't support it, he is glad that we are able to financially stay afloat, yet only barely. It's just enough for food and shelter.

"I'm sure anything you buy will be nice on you. No need to fuss," he sighs out, stretching his muscled arms up high, then placing them behind his head.

"Oh shush. I want to make a good purchase."

He laughs and stays silent at my side. We went from shop to shop, nothing really standing out. We were near the end of the shopping district, about one more shop to go, before the little district opened up to a wide, empty, back street. A group of three girls had caught sight of Shepp and swarmed him. This was usual so I waved him off, telling him I'll still be in eyesight in the next shop over. He nodded, regretful of his burden of good looks and manners. He entertained the girls, trying to dismiss them, as I wandered to the next shop. It was filled with beautiful scarves and sashes of many patterns and designs. Hats hung from hooks and jewelry was neatly placed in a small glass case.

My fingers traced over the delicate embroidery on the scarves. These were far too delicate for me. I shuffled through the variety of hats, the shopkeeper watching me intently, yet none caught my fancy. I walked to the showcase, my eyes immediately found two identical necklaces. Each on a fine, silver chain hung a sparrow, its wings spread out as if it were soaring. I will buy both. One for me and one for Isabel. A symbol of our freedom. We will fly high like these sparrows in the sunshine soon, very soon. I call for the shopkeeper to make my purchase. I immediately place one around my neck and put the other in the pocket of my shorts.

I step out of the shop, proud of my purchases, only to be blasted by a quick breeze and the sound of metal clanking. I look to its source, seeing a young man with black hair and steely grey eyes fly by on 3D maneuver gear, followed by two others. One of which was my sister! They zoom by in the empty back street and I immediately rush after them to see them in action. I stand in the middle of the empty street watching them soar farther away. Suddenly, two men in green cloaks zip past me, almost nocking me off balance. They too are using 3D maneuver gear. I spy a military symbol on one's hidden jacket; my heart jumps into my throat. They are pursuing my sister and her comrades!

I yell for them to stop, but they are too far away now. My feet act on their own and I chase them down the street, though they are too quick. I keep them in sight, trying to catch up. I hear Shepp screaming behind me, but I refuse to stop. I must help my sister! They are long gone from sight now, yet I follow the smell of expended gas from their gear. I turn a corner and spy my sister and her two comrades in the grips of the military, being cuffed, and forced to kneel before a man, presumably the leader of this military team. I'm about to run to my sister to aid her, when I am ripped back to the shadows of a nearby alley. I feel a hand cover my mouth and a strong arm wrap around my dainty waist.

"Are you crazy?! If you go out there guns blazing, you'll meet the same fate," Shepp whispers in my ear. I simply try to get out of his grasp. My sister is in trouble! She needs my help! I can't let her be taken away! She's all I have! Shepp tightens his grip around me and peeks his head around the corner.

"Stop fussing and think for a moment. If you stop, I'll let you go," his warm breath tickles my neck, causing me to blush and stand in his arms frozen. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now keep quiet," he continues, finally releasing me. I scramble to the opposite side of the alley, hiding my red face. This is no time to feel flustered by a guy… who was far too close… anyway. I peer around the corner.

The man with black hair, who flew by me earlier, had his faced pressed into the ground in a murky puddle. The military leader had blonde hair and stern eyebrows and appeared to be questioning the other in the puddle. My sister was kneeling with them as well. I feared for her, but if I rush out there now, I might be shot for interfering with a military investigation. Damn it! I feel useless! I glance towards Shepp, who is watching the scene as well. He seems just as angry I. His brows pulled together, his jaw clenched, his rage slowly coming to the surface.

Suddenly, I hear a commotion and look back at my sister, only to find her being dragged away with her comrades. Something inside me snaps. I run out into the street, straight towards the closest soldier, kicking him the back of the knees, then slamming foot into his back, making him crash to the ground. By now, the others are alerted to my presence, but I don't stop. My sister's two comrades are being loaded into a guarded wagon. Before they put her in with them, I grab the cloak of the one holding her, pulling him backwards, then connecting my fist with his face in a blind fury.

"Run, Isabel!" I scream at her, tears brimming my eyes. She simply stands there in shock. I continue my assault, aiming a round-house kick to the gut of another soldier. Then, I spy the blonde military captain and aim my anger at him. I rush at him, ready to bloody his face. I reel my arm back, readying to punch those eyebrows right off his face, yet just as my fist is about to connect with his jaw, he grabs my arm, spins me around, pinning my arm between my shoulder blades painfully.

"Let her go, you pig!" I shout at him.

"Inari," I hear her voice carry over the fray softly. I look over to Isabel, still standing by the wagon, a small smile on her face, a tear running down her cheek.

"Run! Run home!"

"Inari, stop. We made a deal already," she steps closer to me. The man still holds me, trapped in his strong grip. I can't run.

"What do you mean?" I stammer out.

"I am to join the Survey Corp. If I do so, I will be free from charges. It might not be tonight like I promised, but I will get your freedom, sister," she says, turning to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave me! How can I live without you?"

She turns back to me, "You have Shepp to care for you. I promise I will come for you. Be strong."

With a last burst of adrenaline, I free myself from the captain and run to Isabel. I grip her in a tight hug, letting my tears fall.

"Promise?" I sob.

"Promise," She whispers against my ear. I can feel her tears on my neck. I take the sparrow necklace out of my pocket. I pull away from her hug and clasp it around her neck. She looks at it, smiling. She says, "I thought I told you to get something for yourself?"

"I have one too," I say, pulling my own from under my shirt, "We both have one, so we are never apart."

She starts to cry again and I pull her in for one last hug. "Fly swift," I whisper in her ear.

"Fly high," Isabel responds.

And then she is ripped from my world and tossed into the harsh world above. Though, I know she sleeps under a sky and I under a cavern, I know that we still sleep on the same earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. It's characters, plot, etc belong to Hajime Isayama. I do own Inari and Shepp and any other creations/adaptions to this story. Hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Chapter 3**

Time skip…

I hold the cards in my hands, eyeing my opponent for any tells. His brow was sweating, he bit his lip furiously, yet that's what you'd expect from a bumbling merchant losing his month's earnings to a sixteen year old girl dressed in rags, adorned in some piercings and a few tattoos. I wouldn't admit it aloud, but I was indeed cheating and conning him, yet I let my innocent façade dazzle him, clouding his better judgement.

"Well, sorry little lady, but I will be taking my earnings back," he says, laying his hand of cards on the table. Ha! He thinks he's won with that. I still have tricks up my sleeve.

I lean over the table, providing a generous view of my cleavage, hoping to distract him. Like my mother, I am well-endowed and curvaceous, yet still keeping a trim figure. His eyes take in the view greedily, not seeing me switch out two of my cards for better ones from stash.

I clicked my tongue, pulling away from the table. I lean back in my chair, cross my legs dramatically, catching the eyes of his two partners behind him.

"Sorry, but that isn't happening. Seems I've got a better hand, good sir," I pucker my lips, giving my signature innocent pout. I place my set of cards on the table for him to see. He stares at me and then the cards, his face growing several shades redder.

"I've got to go now," I pick up the loot, about 100 dollars-worth of coins and some various pieces of gold jewelry. I place them in my satchel and turn to leave.

"Not so fast! One more game," He shouts, grabbing my tunic. He tugs hard, freeing a small stash of cards from my bra band, letting them scatter to the floor. Oh shit! "Hey, you little bitch! You cheated!" He rages.

"Ha ha! Got to go," and with that I dash out of the dirty diner and into the nearest alley. He and his men soon follow, beginning the chase. I run past other commoners, pushing some to the ground in the process. With the pound of their feet and the roar of their shouts, I can tell that they are hot on my trail, and gaining. I weave through the streets, trying to lose them, to no avail. I knock over an apple stand, sending the produce scattering. Hopefully, that will slow their pursuit. I glance behind me and see that I've lost them. I chuckle and turn the corner, only to land on my ass.

"Hey! Watch where you're going-" I snap, but I'm cut off by strong hands lifting me off the ground and into the air. My opponents grizzly face boars into my eyes. "Oh, fuck!"

"Looks like you need to learn a lesson," he spits. He drags me deeper into a dark alley and tosses me to the ground. My elbows scuff the cobblestone ground, cutting open a fresh wound.

"I'll give it back, you pig! Just let me go," I shout, scooting away from his towering form.

"But you had us chase you all over the district," he motions for his two goons to step out of the shadows, "We need some compensation for that."

I reach into my bra band and pull out my dagger, ready to fend off their grubby paws. They are not going to defile me! He simply laughs and step closer. I will cut them to pieces! Just as I'm about to make my move, a blur zooms past me, pummeling the front man to the ground.

There in front of me is Shepp, sending punch after punch into the man's face. Damn him! I rush into the fight, slashing the chest of goon #1, and sending a round-house kick into the second one's groin. He falls to his knees in pain and I return my efforts to the first. He charges after me, but I bend backwards, missing his punch by a hair's width. I quickly switch my gait and thrust upwards, aiming my dagger into his shoulder blade. I hear a satisfying crunch, knowing I pierced bone. He cries out in agony, trying to free the dagger. I twist it in further, loving this wails.

Suddenly, I feel large hands grip my waist and chest, pulling me back, slamming my back into the alley wall. Damn, I thought I kicked his junk hard enough. He lands a punch in my gut twice, blood escaping my lips. The man I stabbed has freed the dagger from his back and now runs towards me. Both me grip me to the wall, denying me escape.

"Such a pretty face has a nasty bite," the second one grabs my throat, clenching it.

"You need a face to match, so no one will be deceived again," The first man with my dagger in hand says. He swipes its tip across my cheek below my left eye, drawing blood. Fuck, that'll scar.

"Fuck off! I'll slice you to bits," I spit out at them. They laugh menacingly, the one tightening his grip on my throat, cutting off my air supply. I gag and claw at his hands.

"Oi, Boss! Listen to her gag! I'd love for her to choke on something else. What do you say?" The man holding my throat says. No answer. "Boss?" They turn their heads and I follow their gazes.

Oh.

My.

God.

Their boss is lying in a pool of his own blood, pulverized to a pulp. He appears dead, yet the slight gurgle from his throat, shows he's only unconscious. Shepp stands over his body with bloody fists at his sides. His pony tail has become a bit disheveled, letting some stray hair fall in his face, hiding his eyes. He looks prepared to murder.

My eyes bug out of my head as I see black spots coat my vision. I'm about to lose consciousness. The last thing I see before I pass out his Shepp coming at the two goons, drawing two hidden blades.

…

It has been about a week since my encounter with the merchants. Shepp has kept me under lock and key. His lecturing never stops. I simply tune him out every time and stare at the wall behind him.

"God damn it, Inari! Isabel would be furious with you!" He yells at me. Oh hell no, he did not just drag Isabel into this. This time I shout back.

"It's been a year, Shepp! She left me hear a year ago and I haven't received any more letters since seven months ago. She's likely forgotten about me," I rest my chin on my palm, leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Of course she didn't! You know Wall Rose has been breached about five months ago! She's probably been swamped with expeditions because of it!"

That's right. Five months ago, the Colossal Titan appeared, creating a whole in Wall Rose, pushing humanity to flee behind Wall Maria. And every day since then, I have feared for my sister's safety. I know she's strong, but I can't help worrying. I immediately reached for my sparrow necklace, twiddling it between my thumb and forefinger. I do this whenever I have anxiety.

"Stop that, Inari," Shepp says more softly. He knows how much my sister's absence plagues me. I often wake him in the night because of my nightmares. I wake up screaming for my sister. "You've been acting out since Wall Rose. Gambling, conning, stealing, piercings, tattoos," he pauses for a moment, "You've become a different person," he says with pain in his eyes. I know his feelings for me, even though he hasn't confessed openly. They became obvious a while after my sister left. Yet, I just can't love anyone right now. Besides, he was like a brother to me, but I'd never tell him that. That would break him.

"I'm sorry, but I lost myself when Isabel left. She took it with her," I rise from my chair and brush past him to my room. I close the curtain, shutting out any further confrontation. Spray painted on my walls were the Survey Corps' Wings of Freedom, along with various newspaper clippings of their progress. Most importantly though were tally marks. I've been counting down the days until this year's Trainee Squad initiation. I am of age to join humanity's fight. I will rejoin my sister, even if it means giving up my life. I grab my charcoal stylus and put a slash across the most recent four tallies. Zero more days to go. In the morning I'm gone. I will be a soldier starting tomorrow, though Shepp will not know. I will leave before he wakes and leave no trace of me behind. I don't want to leave a part of me in the Underground. It will be like I never lived here.

…

The military square was more crowded than I expected. There were many who joined the Trainee Squad in order to escape the Underground, yet being malnourished and highly under-qualified as we low-lives are, most of us would be sent back after the first year. Not me. I will survive and prove them wrong. I will rejoin Isabel in the Survey Corp! I am two people away from signing my name on the enlistment form when I hear him.

"Inari!" Shepp calls for me, running my way, out of breath.

Damn him. I had hoped he would sleep in a bit. I ignore his constant calls, hoping to blend in.

I feel a tug on my shoulder, "Inari, what are you thinking? You are not going to enlist!" Shepp spins me around to face him head on. He looks enraged and terrified.

"I'm of age and it's my choice! I'll be able to be with Isabel!"

"We talked about this. She will come for you! Besides, you won't make it past the first year," He responds. Those words stung, especially coming from him.

"I'm not a child, Shepp! I'm stronger than any other here and I damn well plan to prove it!" I shout, stomping my foot. I hear the enlistment officer clear his throat behind me. I turn away from Shepp and step forward. Before I can grab the quill, someone else snatches it away and signs there's name.

 _Shepherd Arthur Harland._

Shepp enlisted in the Trainee Squad.

"What the hell? What about helping your cousin in the shop?"

"I think your sorry ass needs me more than him. Besides, who else is going to protect you?" He says, forcing a smile. He just signed his death note for me, but I can't change his mind. Plus, he can't take back his signature.

"You're so incorrigible," I mutter, taking the quill from him, signing my own name below his.

 _Inari Louisa Magnolia._

"An you're so bull-headed," he says, ruffling my hair with his hand.

And with that I silently vow to make sure he doesn't make it past the first year of training. I will not let him face this hell with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. The characters, plot, etc belong to Hajime Isayama. I do own Inari, Shepp, and Kitty, as well as other creations/adaptions in this story. I hope you enjoy my story! Read. Review. Favorite. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

When I first laid my eyes on the sky, my breath caught in my throat. It was more than I had dreamed of. It went on as far as I could see, melting into the land in the far distance. I stopped in my tracks to take it all in, memorizing every detail. Shepp had stopped with me, a smile on his face as well. Together we looked at its vast blue and puffy clouds. I close my eyes, taking in the warm sunshine as it graced my cheeks. The sun was bright and warm, casting a glowing haze over the land.

 _Isabel, we are now under the same sky_ , I thought to myself.

We traveled by wagon to the military camp where we will spend the next two years, training to become the best soldiers. It had taken us about a week to get here, and I was looking forward to starting my journey back to Isabel's side. During that week, I experienced various weather and terrain, each of them I committed to memory. Rain was cold, but beautiful. It smelled crisp and clear. It brought all the colors out of nature, re-birthing them with vigor and life. Wind had danced in my long red locks for the first time. I have yet to experience snow, though. The camp was stationed in a great canyon desert; cacti and brambles scattered the dusty, barren ground.

A great wall of vertical tree logs fenced the camp and two large wooden doors opened outward to us as we approached nearer. Inside were various cabins and buildings, along with military equipment. Soldiers bustled around us, keeping busy. Rows of new recruits performed push-ups before their commander. Over in the left field, cadets sparred in hand-to-hand combat.

My mind was buzzing with new information and questions, but Shepp pulled me away from my thoughts. He had motioned me to join him and the rest in a line. The line progressed forward, each new cadet receiving their uniforms. Shepp stepped up and took his, and I followed suit. We split ways, him heading towards the men's cabin, and I to the ladies'. I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of various groups of girls chattering together. Most seemed to be 16 like me, yet there were a few that looked a few years older. None took notice to me, so I made my way towards the closest vacant bed. Other girls were changing around me, not bothered by the others.

I stripped off my ratty tunic, planning to burn it later. I do not want any of my past self with me. I am a soldier now. I am Cadet Inari Magnolia of the 100th Trainee Squad.

I am stripping off my leggings when I feel someone grab my chest from behind.

"Eek!" I squeal.

"Wow! You've got a chest! No fair," says the girl holding my boobs. She releases and I turn to yell at her, but am cut off when she thrusts out her hand and says, "The name's Kitty, Kitty Barnes. And this here is Petra Ral, my cousin," she gestures to the girl next to her.

Kitty stands about 5'3", the same as me, with wavy brown hair cut to her shoulders, tied back in a ponytail. She has brown eyes, freckles across her nose, and sun-tanned skin. Petra seems like the opposite, though. She has short, honey blonde hair that comes to her chin. She is maybe an inch shorter than us, and has fair skin and greenish, gold eyes.

I shake Kitty's hand and respond, "Inari. I'm Inari Magnolia," then I shake Petra's delicate hand.

"Cool tattoo! I wish I had one," Kitty says, gesturing to the bird wings I had on my back.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me," I say.

"How so?" asks Petra.

"I want to be free to spread my own wings someday, hopefully outside of the walls," I say, smiling.

"That is lovely. I hope you achieve that. I hope we all do," Petra responds kindly.

Kitty speaks up again, "You've got a lot of piercings. What are all they?"

"Oh, uh, these are called snake bites, " I say pointing to the two below my bottom lip, "Then these are just regular ear piercings, but this is called an industrial bar, " I say, pointing to my two ear lobes and then to the bar running through the cartilage of my right ear.

"They'd look garish on most girls, but you really rock them," Kitty says, slapping me on the back, a wide grin on her face. "So where are you from?" Kitty says, bumping my shoulder with elbow.

"Uh… um," I stutter, but I am cut off, but by Petra this time.

"Oh, Kitty, let's let her dress first, before we bombard her with more questions," she says kindly, dragging Kitty away with a forgiving smile.

I put on a clean bra and panties and the uniform. It took me a couple tries to strap on the 3D belts, but I managed somehow. Just as I'm putting my long auburn red hair in a side fishtail braid, the bell is rung from the guard tower, signaling all the newbies to line up for initiation.

I stand in the third row, while Shepp stands in the second row. Kitty is in the first and Petra is behind my row. Shepp has tied his hair back in his usual ponytail and I must admit, he looks good in a uniform. Wait, what? I shake my head, then hear a whistle. We are called to attention. A commander steps out from the nearest cabin and makes his way to us. His head is bald and he wears a stern, angry face. He approaches soldiers one by one, terrorizing, insulting, and reprimanding them. Then, he approaches Shepp.

"Who are you?" the commander shouts, inches from Shepp's face.

"Shepherd Harland, sir!" Shepp shouts back, giving the commander an equally stern face. The commander then disregards him and moves on. It's not long until he reaches me. His eyes seem shrouded with darkness and his strong brow is furrowed.

"Who are you?" he shouts.

"I am Inari Magnolia, sir!" I shout back, giving him a proper salute with my right fist over my heart.

"And where are you from, you maggot?" he yells, inching closer to my face.

"I am a recruit from the Underground, sir!" I say, furrowing my brows menacingly. A bitter taste settles in my mouth when I hear a few others start to murmur. Being from the Underground makes someone fouler than criminals, lower than dirt. But I won't let them get to me. I see Kitty staring at me in my peripheral vision.

"The Underground, huh? You are lower than a maggot! You better start packing up." He insults me. I notice Shepp stiffen with rage. He can't go on guard just because I got insulted. He needs to calm down.

"No, sir! I will graduate and join my sister in the Scouting Regiment, sir!" I shout defiantly.

He is caught off guard, but hides it well. "The Scouting Regiment, huh? You might as well be six feet under, because that's probably where she is now, either that or in the belly of a Titan!" He shouts.

 _Damn him_.

Without thinking, the rage within me snaps and I punch him square in the eye, knocking him back on his ass. I clench my fists and glare daggers at him.

"Sir! My sister is outside the walls, protecting your ass, while you cower behind them, insulting cadets for a cheap initiation tactic!" I scream, letting all of the anger flood out of my lungs, spitting my venomous words.

I can practically feel the anger boil off of him, but that doesn't faze me. What surprises me, though, is the fact that he simply stands back up and moves onto the next row, without reprimanding me.

 _Damn me_.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin! The characters, plot, etc are owned by Hajime Isayama. I do own Inari, Shepp, and Kitty and any other creations/adaptions in this story. I hope you enjoy my story! Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Time Skip_** **…**

 **(Levi's POV)**

People are cruel. People are two-faced. People just suck. And yet, every life is precious. Sadly, I am taught this lesson every day of my life. Being a part of the Scouting Regiment is a depressing, grueling, stressful experience. It has its good days and its bad days, its busy days, and its slow days, its short days and its long days. Unfortunately, today was a bad, busy, long day.

I am accompanying Commander Erwin and Corporal Hanji to the military training camp to scout out possible recruits. We will be staying here for a few days, which is of great inconvenience to me, since I was in the middle of deep cleaning my office and room before we left. Anyway, the 100th Trainee Squad is graduating in a month, so we plan to speak with a few beforehand. I was recently promoted to "Corporal Levi," so I have to scout my own recruits for my new squad. I wouldn't say I'm a leader, but Erwin has faith in me, so I must trust his judgement.

 _Damn, my boots are all dusty now. Why would they put a camp in a fucking desert? I'll have to scrub them tonight_. We enter the camp through the large wooden gate and make our way to the main building. There, Erwin introduces himself, Hanji, and I to the Trainee Squad commander stationed here. He introduces himself as Commander Shadis.

Erwin and Shadis talk nonsense as he leads us to the mess hall, since we had arrived just as lunch was starting. Hanji rattles my ears off with her latest titan experiments, though I don't really pay attention. I just keep my eyes trained ahead, blocking everything else out. The hall is alive with chatter, yet it becomes hushed when we enter. All eyes are trained on us.

Shadis yells, "Listen up! These good people here are Commander Erwin Smith, Corporal Hanji Zoe, and Corporal Levi Ackerman. They will be here to view your hard work and if you're lucky, specially invite you into the Scouting Regiment. Show them respect. Now, as you were."

The chatter picks back up and we make our way to a secluded table. As we walk down the center aisle, my heart nearly stops.

 _No…_

 _It can't be possible!?_

 _I stared at her dead, cold eyes_.

My body reacts on its own.

 _Isa-… Isabel, she… she…_

"Isabel!?"

 **…**

 **(Inari's POV)**

 _Levi. That name sounds familiar, but where_? I quickly brush it aside when Petra tries to steal my loaf of bread from my plate.

"Isabel!?" Someone shouts behind me, then a hand grabs my shoulder, nearly spinning me off of the bench.

There, staring at me with steely, cold grey eyes, is the man Commander Shadis said was Corporal Levi. He stares at me with a look of shock, despair, and utter-disbelief.

"What?" I stutter. _What did he say_?

"Isa-"he says, but stops when Commander Erwin grips his shoulder. Levi looks to Erwin with a look of confusion then back at me. "This can't be," he whispers, dropping his hand from my shoulder. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. His eyes cloud over and he takes a step back.

"Is something the matter?" I ask him.

"No-nothing. You just look like someone dear to me, but you can't be her," he says quietly.

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he says and turns to follow Erwin, but looks at me again and says, "Tch, you have crumbs on your cheek… just like her." Then he leaves.

 _What the hell was that about_? Though, I can't shake the name. Where have I heard "Levi" before? Shepp, who sits across from me, clears his throat, grasping my attention.

"You do have crumbs on your cheek," he laughs and reaches across the table, wiping the crumbs from my cheek. I roll my eyes and stab my fork into my chicken.

"The next time someone touches me, they are getting a black eye," I grumble. In response, Petra, Shepp, and Kitty jokingly move their hands forward as if they were going to touch me. I wield my fork threateningly, "I'm warning you." They all laugh and go back to their conversations and their food. I pop the piece of my chicken into my mouth, chewing aggressively.

"Easy there, tiger. Show some class. We are being watched," Kitty says, pointing to the table with our newly arrived guests, including the aloof Levi.

Shepp turns to her and pokes her arm, "I doubt they'll be judging us on table etiquette. Maybe on uniform attire," he gestures to her unbuttoned collar, brazenly showing cleavage.

"It was hot today. I didn't want to sweat so much," Kitty says defensively.

"Nu-uh. I saw you unbutton it when you caught sight of Erwin. You planning to seduce him with your tiny tits?" Shepp teases her further.

"Why would you be staring at my chest, Shepherd Harland? You like the view?" she teases back, lifting her boobs up a bit with her hands.

Shepp's cheeks turn red and he turns away, "As if! Besides, there's barely anything there. Even innocent Petra has a bigger bust than you," he jokes. Petra immediately wraps her arms over her chest, blushing like crazy.

"Whatever. We all know Inari has the biggest boobs here. How can you 3D maneuver with those knockers in the way?" Kitty teases, pointing at my chest with her knife.

"Hey! Don't bring them into your fight and I am at the top of the class, thank you very much," I retort.

"Maybe that's the secret. The bigger the boobs, the higher the scores," Kitty snorts.

"That's not right. Then, how is it that I'm ranked number two?" Shepp says.

Kitty gives him a mischievous smile, bringing her glass of water to her lips, "Fine, then let me rephrase that. The bigger the package, the better the scores." Kitty, Petra, and I laugh hysterically, while Shepp sputters for a response.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Kitty, Shepp?" Petra inquires. Kitty spits out her drink in disbelief and Shepp's face turns ashen.

"There is nothing between us!" they both yell in unison.

"Sure, sure," I joke. Oh, dear. My friends are too funny. As my friends continue to chit-chat, I can't help but glance behind me at Levi, who sits across the room. He stares right back at me. Shit! I was totally caught! I feel my cheeks heat up and I turn away quickly.


	6. Author's NoteWarning

**Author's Note/WARNING**

 **Please note that this story is rated M, so there is adult content in some chapters.** I just wanted to warn anyone before they got further into this story, not realizing this is meant for older, mature audiences. Swearing, lemons, smut, sexual themes, vulgar humor, intense gore, blood, death, intense violence, adult themes, etc could become present in this story. I will try to warn you beforehand if a certain chapter is not for innocent readers. **Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Love Always,**

 ** _Angel_** **:) aka Lo**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin! The characters, plot, etc belong to Haime Isayama. Inari, Shepp, and Kitty as well as my own creation/adaptations belong to me. Hope you enjoy my story. Read, review, favorite, follow. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Inari POV)**

That day had ended in a blur and everyone had settled in for the night, awaiting the next few days of scouting. Most of the girls stayed up gossiping over the visiting commanders and corporals. Petra and I had decided to turn in early, wanting a nice rest for tomorrow's activities. Kitty was nowhere to be seen, only furthering our suspicion of a possible fling with Shepp. I've noticed that he has branched out a bit since we enlisted two years ago. His circle of friends has grown from just me, to that of Kitty, Petra, me, and a few cabin mates of his. I just hope that he stays as far from titans as possible. I don't want him to put himself in danger because of me. Seeing as I am now 18, I am fully capable of handling myself, yet he's not convinced. Maybe after these next few days of judgment from authorities, he'll see that I am able to survive without him.

I woke up earlier than the others, wanting to shower when there was still hot water. The sun had not yet risen, but not for long. I had slept in an over-sized white t-shirt that came down just below my panty line, pink knee high socks, pastel green boxer shorts, and had my long, wavy, auburn hair up in a high ponytail with a yellow bow. I grabbed my bathroom kit, a towel, and my shower shoes. I tip-toed out of the cabin, quietly closing the door, and made my way to the community bathroom. The boys and girls bathhouses were in the same building, yet divided by a wall. Of course we didn't bathe together! We still have morals.

I undressed, placing my belongings in a little cubby, and made my way to the showers. I let the hot water wash away all tension from my muscles. I shampooed my long locks, suds of tropical paradise going down the drain. I swear I will never get used to this. Back when I was trapped in the Underground, a shower was a luxury. Sure, we had community baths, but they weren't the most sanitary or clean. Too many people used them, some of whom had diseases. When Isabel left, I had to move in with Shepp, since Isabel was the bread winner of our little family. He at least had running water, even though it was cold. I would have to take multiple trips to and from the sink just to fill a small washing basin for us to bathe.

I had let time slip by me, now hearing the oncoming footsteps of the other cadets. I quickly finished up, turning the shower off, and stepping out. Most would want the showers, but Petra usually went to the community bath, so I decided to wait in the warm bath pool for her. Steam rose off the sudsy water. Not long after I slipped in the water, Petra and Kitty stepped in as well. They know I'm an early riser, so this process wasn't a big surprise for them. We sat in the farthest corner of the bath pool, chatting about today's activities.

As usual, Kitty complained, "I am not looking forward to hand-to-hand combat today. I'll just get bruises and that is not attractive."

"Still planning on seducing Commander Smith, huh?" I tease.

"No, but I still want to make a good impression," she rolls her eyes.

"I just hope I get good scores. I want to maintain my rank so I can join the Military Police," Petra says quietly, rubbing her cheeks with worry.

"You will do fine, Petra. You're ranked fourth anyway," I say soothingly.

"Yeah! I mean, with Inari and Shepp as first and second and me as third, we have your back. We will intimidate your opponents into submission," Kitty shouts, standing up, leaning on one knee, fist in the air.

"Uh, Kitty, you're showing," Petra says, covering her eyes.

Kitty and I laugh at her innocence. "What's wrong with some bonding? Skin-ship makes good friends," I say, wrapping my arms around their shoulders. Kitty and I tackle Petra in the water, tickling each other. I'm going to miss them so much. Kitty and Petra plan to move to the interior with the Military Police. I've had my share of harassment for wanting to join the Scouting Regiment. Shepp will want to follow me, but I'll be damned if he does. I let them bathe, leaving the bath now that I'm all prune-like. I wrap my towel around me, grab my stuff and exit the bathhouse.

If I had planned to stay in there that long, I should have brought my uniform to change into, but I had hoped to finish before the others woke up. I sneak out, staying in the shadows. I glance around the next corner. _Damn it_! No shadows. Nothing but blazing sunshine. Luckily, the coast is clear. I'll just have to run for it. I grip my towel tighter, take in a deep breath, and turn the corner. I instantly slam into something hard, falling onto my ass. _Ouch! That hurt a lot_. I rub my head, praying there won't be a bump.

"Tch! Damn cadet," someone says above me.

 _Oh shit!_ I glance up, seeing the man before me. Levi!

"Eek! I'm so sorry, Corporal Levi!" I stammer, waiting a reprimand. _Wait, is he blushing?_

"Make haste, cadet, and cover up. Is there such thing as decency these days?" he quips.

I feel a breeze and realize my legs were open, showing my womanhood to the world. _Oh fuck!_ I clamp my legs together and quickly stand. I bet I'm bright red.

"Well, why would you be looking there, you twit?" I shout defensively, gathering my pride.

I see his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "It was out for all to see! Show some respect for authority, you damn brat!" Levi shouts, trying to intimidate me.

"How can I show respect to a man with no morals? You could've looked away! Besides, we're on the same playing field here," I say indicating our same height. _That's right, pip squeak._

"That's enough from you, brat! You're running laps, right now!" He says, pointing to the running field.

"Sorry, but no. It would be considered harassment for you to order a nearly naked woman to run in front of everyone. You really don't have morals, do you, Corporal Levi?" I smirk and turn away, flipping my hair in his face. I saunter off, feeling victorious.

…

It was now the afternoon and we have been sparring for the past few hours. We sparred as if it was a tournament of some sorts. Once, you lost a match, you didn't continue. If you won, you'd move to the next round. The idea of it was that you lose once you're pinned. It had played out how I would expect with Kitty, Petra, Shepp, and I as the last contenders. Kitty and Petra have been sparring for the past 20 minutes, neither able to pin the other. Kitty advances, aiming a right jab, but Petra dodges and lands her foot in the back of Kitty's knee. She stumbles, yet manages to evade Petra's oncoming assault of punches. Instead, she ducks and rams her shoulder into Petra's stomach, driving her back onto her butt, pinning her. Kitty had won. Now, Shepp and I will spar, and the victor will spar with Kitty.

Shepp and I square up in the chalk ring. I glance sideways and eye Commander Shadis watching with the other leaders, including our guests. I need to make a good impression. I need to join the Scouting Regiment to reunite with Isabel. Shadis blows the whistle, signaling us to start. Immediately, I feel my limbs tingle with power and adrenaline. Shepp is strong, powerful, and a tank. He would be thought to be the victor, but he knows all too well what will happen. All of the cadets know. I may be small, but I am quick, persistent, and precise. I'm also quite the trickster.

Shepp advances, faking a left punch, but goes to side sweep my legs. I jump up, rotate my body, and strike his shoulder with a hard kick. He catches my foot, pulling me forward, towards his awaiting fist. I bend my head backwards, missing his fist. My hands connect with the ground and I flip backwards, my free leg slamming into his chin, freeing my other foot. That'll leave a mark. We square up again, circling each other, watching for signs of an oncoming assault. _My turn_. I sprint at him, aiming my right fist at him. He dodges, aiming a jab of his own at my stomach. I dodge it, side stepping out of the way.

 _Oops_.

He was waiting for this and had aimed his knee into my side. Pain floods my ribs, but I won't let it slow me down. I must win.

I grit my teeth. I need to finish this. Shepp steps forward, hoping to hit me again, now that I'm in pain. I dive roll out of the way, then dash upward towards his torso. I grapple his waist, then flip upwards, wrapping my legs around his neck. I pull him downward, flipping him onto his back. I land and stand with my feet on either side of his head.

"That's a pin! Inari advances," Commander Shadis shouts out, writing something on his clipboard. I smirk down at Shepp and help him up.

"Damn. You know how to use those legs. I should look out for them now," he says, wiping the dirt off his pants.

"Well, I'm limber so I use it to my advantage," I laugh and await Shadis' next orders.

…

 **(Levi POV)**

I watch those two spar, analyzing their moves. Shepp is a formidable fighter, but he seems to hesitate with her for some reason. He could clearly take her. He out-weighs her in strength and size, yet I can't shake how fast and precise she is. Each attack of her is though-out and works to counter her opponents. I'm still surprised she has made it to this round. That damned cadet from both the mess hall and this morning. I feel my cheeks burn with arising memories. _Now is not the time_. I clear my head and think of the others. Kitty seems to make a show of her matches, always trying to stay ahead of her opponent. Petra was very skillful too. She was light on her feet and she's very swift. Kitty should take some notes from Petra. Kitty needs to learn endurance, while Petra could gain a bit more strength.

Suddenly, I hear a few of the cadets "Ooo" and "Awe." I look up and see her grapple Shepp and slam his back on the ground _. God Damn! That ought to hurt!_

Then, Shadis calls out, "That's a pin! Inari advances."

I step towards Shadis, "Who is that cadet?"

He looks at me, "Cadet Inari Magnolia. She's top of the class. She's quite the soldier isn't she? If only she had the mouth to match. She's quite the spit-fire, but she has the more purpose than everyone else." He seems almost to praise her. _Wait, what_?

"Did you say Magnolia?" I inquire. It can't be.

"Yeah, Inari Magnolia. Height: 5'3", age: 18 years, rank: first. Why?"

"Where is she from?" I ask.

"She and that boy, there, "he says pointing to Shepp, who's standing up now, "and her are from the Underground. Born fighters, they are. We might do more recruiting from down there, but the interior would have to vote on it. Those two are the only ones that made it to graduation."

 _The Underground? Magnolia? Isabel? Inari? Could they be related? If so, does she know what has become of Isabel?_ I feel a lump of guilt and sadness in my throat. Remember what Erwin said. _No regrets_. I push aside all inhibition, becoming my stoic self again.

"End the tournament here. I will be sparring Inari Magnolia," I say. Shadis nods and I earn a knowing look from Erwin and a questioning look from Hanji.

"Oi, brat! Back in the ring!" I shout out. Inari looks about confused, then she lands her eyes on me, all emotion turning to pride and prowess.

"Who, me? You want to brawl, pip squeak?" She taunts.

 _Damn her_.

"No. I just think you need to be taught to eat dirt, instead spitting venom at your superiors." I snap. I take off my green cloak and brown jacket. I roll up my sleeves, preparing to kick her ass. She removes her jacket as well, reveal the pastel yellow shirt underneath. Hopefully, it'll be stained with blood when I'm done with her.

We square up and our audience goes silent with anticipation.

"I'm not holding back," she says.

"We don't stop until one is unconscious. That's how it is in the real world."

"I'm not new to beating someone to a pulp, corporal," she snaps.

"Good. Then, let the lesson begin," I sneer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **(Inari POV)**

Intense. That's how I would describe this stand-off. Neither of us moving, waiting for the other to make the first move. I controlled my breathing, so I show no sign of fear or doubt. Levi and I were perfect mirror images of each other. He looked so calm and stoic; it was unnerving, but I'll be damned if I show him that. Maybe I should make the first move, in order gain the upper hand. I clench my right fist and begin to tense up, preparing to lunge forward, but just as I do, Levi does the same. I quickly fake a right punch, planning to drive my knee up into his ribs, when suddenly, I feel a pain in my own ribs. _Damn, he's fast_! He drove his own knee into my ribs, and readied his fist for a kidney shot. I blocked this easily, then ramming my elbow into his jaw, driving him downwards for my awaiting knee. He dodged it, dive rolling to the side. Back to square one. My right side hurts from where he hit me first, but I won't give him the ego boost. If I show pain, I might as well be titan fodder.

"You're fast, I'll admit that, Levi," I say.

"Show respect to your authorities, you brat! It's Corporal, to you!" He quips, cracking his neck.

"From where I come from, respect is earned! After your indecency this morning, you are far from earning it from me, Levi," I yell, emphasizing his name.

"Indecency? Me? I'm not the one who was so brazenly-"

Before he has time to finish that outrageous remark, I lunge for him. _Damn, he pisses me off!_ I jump forward, aiming a hard superman punch to his face, but as I'm about to connect my fist with his eye, he disappears. _What?!_ There, in my peripheral vision, I see his silver eyes and his handsome smirk. He then spins and back kicks me square in my stomach, sending me backwards. I land on my back, the air knocked out of my lungs.

Suddenly, Levi is above me, straddling my hips, ready to knock my lights out. I crane my head left, his punch connecting with the ground beside my ear. I've got to get him off! I buck my hips upwards, to unsteady him a bit, as I drive a straight leg up, ramming him the spine. He fumbles forward, his weight releasing me. I quickly shimmy away from him. I stand and ready my fists. Once again, we square off. I've had enough of this! Time to end this! I don't hesitate to attack, quickly sliding a dagger from its hidden sheath. He faints left, but not before I slash at his arm, shedding blood.

"So the brat is true to her roots. Fighting dirty, like the Underground slums from where she is from," Levi teases, baiting me on.

I grit my teeth, letting my rage cloud my vision, but just as it floods my veins, it quickly recedes. I feel pain rip across my front and feel a growing wetness slick my shirt. I look down and see that I have large slash running from my right hip up to my left collarbone, oozing my precious blood. My lungs heave and I spit up blood. My knees wobble, weak from blood loss, but I steady myself. I refuse to lose to this bastard! As I glance up, I notice that he now stands shoulder to shoulder with me.

He leans into my ear and whispers, "I, too, fight dirty."

I growl and leap away from him, throwing two knives his way. He blocks one with his own dagger, but the second plunges into his right thigh. He doesn't even flinch. _God damn!_ My vision begins to blur as my mind fogs. Levi lunges at me, not even hindered by the knife in his leg. He goes to stab my ribcage, but I quickly bend backwards, kicking my feet upwards, kicking his jaw. I stand again and cough up more blood.

…

 **(Levi POV)**

She's feisty and driven I'll give her that. She is so different from her sister. Isabel was loud, gentle, and such a silly girl. But, Inari, she is sly, devious, and aggressive. I rub my jaw, where her foot recently connected. I watch her closely; she spits up more blood. She is quick witted and doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. If my intuition is correct, she has a hunger for survival like no other cadet here, just like me.

I feel my thigh quake. I'm losing too much blood. My right leg is about to give, but I can't show her that she's harmed me so much. I must assert my dominance and prove my point.

"You've got fire, brat. But any flame can be snuffed out. You better give up," I say.

"I will never give up. Not until Isabel and I are free to fly," Inari screams, a new rush of adrenaline pushing her on.

"She is already flying," I say under my breath, too low for anyone to here. I look to Erwin, and he nods. Time to end this.

Just as I go to lunge, I see a blur of flame-colored hair brush my cheek, and pain in my chest. She slashed me, just like I did to her earlier. _Fuck!_

"My flame can't be put out. Those who try, only get burned," she yells.

I spin on my heels, rage clouding my judgement, and aim my own dagger at her back, but the shrill sound of a whistle stops me.

"That's enough, Corporal! I'd like my best student to live, thank you very much. I will call this match a draw. Cadets, you are all dismissed. Those of you injured, please go to the infirmary!" Commander Shadis calls out.

"Tsk. Watch your back, Cadet Magnolia," I seethe and walk away from the ring. I need this knife out of my leg.

"Likewise, Levi." I hear her say back.

…

 **(Inari POV)**

I pass up going to the infirmary. I've dealt with worse injuries. I fill up a bucket of hot, soapy water and a clean rag. I carry it back to my cabin and strip from my bloody clothes. I clean my wound thoroughly, biting my lip to suppress the pain.

"Holy shit, Inari!"

 _Oh bother!_

"What the hell are you thinking? You need to go to the infirmary right now!" Kitty yells at me as she bursts through the door.

Ignoring her, I put the now bloody rag in the bucket and take out my emergency kit. I take out a sterile needle and surgical thread. I cut off a long strand with my teeth and thread it through the eye of the needle.

"Inari! Don't you dare! It'll get infected!" Petra pipes up, grabbing my arm.

"I've done this hundreds of times, guys. Leave me alone," I say, shrugging off Petra's hand. I sit on my bed in only my uniform pants and begin stitching up my large wound.

"I don't understand how you can do that without morphine to numb the pain. You are one tough cookie," Kitty sighs and sits across from me at the end of my bed. Petra soon relaxes and leans against the headboard, watching me closely.

When I close up my wound, I tie off the stitch, cut the thread, and take a well-needed deep breath.

"Now, I need to feel numb, or tonight I won't get a wink of sleep," I say, packing up my emergency kit.

Petra and Kitty give me a questioning look.

"Time to get blazingly drunk. Anyone want to join?" I laugh getting up from my bed. I put on a clean baby blue shirt. Not wanting to rip my stitches, I decide against wearing a bra.

"I'm always down to drink," Kitty chirps.

"Why not? It should be fun," Petra agrees. She's come out of her shell over the past two years, letting her true colors show. She's not a shy flower anymore. More like a rose with thorns. She can be both tough and beautiful.

But she is still the mother of our little trio. Petra helps me with my boots and together, all three of us head to the mess hall, ready to end to night right.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (definitely not edited)**

 **CAUTION ADULT THEMES! I will give you a heads up**

 **(Inari POV)**

Shots. Lots of shots. So many that I've lost count. All I know is that they're working. My body feels warm and numb and my mind is buzzing. I can't see straight. Colors are blurring. Petra and Kitty take another round of shots, hollering and laughing all the while. Shepp and his band of boys conquered the stage from the hired band and are now singing various songs terribly and out of key, but it's hilarious.

Everyone is laughing, cheering, singing, and dancing. Hell, even Shadis is cracking a smile. The barmaids are keeping the booze flowing and the night from ending. One drunk fellow, I believe his name was Oluo, was flirting it up with Petra. Petra tried to remain sweet and nice, but I could tell that if he tried to get handsy, she wouldn't mind punching his lights out.

I laugh and look around me. Everyone is happy. It's as if we were never plagued by titans and time is simply frozen, letting us dream that all is possible. But we all know too well that once we sober up in the morning, reality hits us square in the face and it is back to the daily grind.

I look around some more and spy our guests enjoying a round of beer and shots at a distant table. Corporal Hanji is rattling everyone's ears off about some science shit. Erwin Smith sips his beer silently, nodding occasionally as if he were listening. Shadis chats happily with a nearby barmaid, hoping to snatch her up and take her to bed for the night. I shift my eyes, landing on Levi, who happens to be staring back at me over the rim of his beer mug.

My cheeks flush pink and I look away. I down another shot, feeling the room spin. Now that I think about it, Levi is sexy as hell. Sure, he is annoying and cocky, but his eyes are captivating and his body is a solid ten. Although I've only seen him in his uniform _, I wonder what he'd look like naked… drenched in sweat…moaning… and HOLY SHIT I need to snap out of it!_ I feel my heart race and my face steam with embarrassment. I shake my head, hoping to rid myself of such thoughts, but that only jogs it up, sending me more into a drunken, downward spiral.

 **(Levi POV)**

Why am I so drawn to that insolent girl?! Well, rather she's a woman if you look at her. She's downed a large quantity of shots and alcohol and it is showing. Her skin is slick with a sheen of sweat, her cheeks are rosy, and her breathing is short and rapid. She's all giggly and lustrous and her eyes are half lidded. _Damn_ …

I lean back in my seat, cross my arms, and try to drown out Hanji. I glance over at Erwin and met his gaze. I lean forward, leaning my elbows on the table and grab my beer mug.

"I bet you she's related to Isabel," Hanji pipes up. I throw her a glare, but it doesn't faze her.

"She is related to her. Isabel was her older sister," Erwin says, taking a sip from his mug. I feel my blood run cold and a shiver run up my spine. He speaks up again, "I thought you would have known, given your relations with Isabel."

"Isabel said she lived alone. Why would she do that?" I seethe, clenching my fist.

"Well, you were a band of thugs. Maybe she wanted to protect her," Smith says seriously.

"Do you… do you think she is aware of Isabel's death?" Hanji asks.

"Let's not talk about that right now, Hanji," Erwin says, ending the conversation, knowing it's still a tender subject.

I take a sip of my beer and look at her, finding her looking back at me. She quickly looks away, her cheeks blushing redder. _Fuck_ … I quickly down my beer and two shots, wanting to let my mind slip away from me for at least one night.

"Looks like Levi is flustered by her presence," Hanji teases, nudging my shoulder. I bat her hand away and yell at a barmaid for another beer and another round of shots.

"I'm not flustered. I want to get hammered. There is no way in hell I could ever find Inari attractive. Isabel was like a little sister to me. No way, Inari could…"

"Well your blushing cheeks say otherwise," Hanji chuckles.

"Nonsense. It's the alcohol," I slur out, the alcohol taking control of my body. I look back at the subject of our conversation. She is sitting at the bar with presumably her two friends. Her ample amount of cleavage rests on the bar counter. Her long auburn hair sweeps down her back to her hips that peek out from her short black shorts. No woman would dare to wear such a thing in public. Let alone around drunk men in a bar. Her blue shirt hugs her in all the right places… _wait a second… is she even wearing a bra_?

 _Fuck me. Damn me straight to hell_.

I bang my head on the table, trying to calm my breathing. I hear Hanji laugh and Erwin sigh.

"Easy tiger! Control the beast within," Hanji teases some more.

"Oh fuck off, Four Eyes! I am perfectly fine," I yell at her, slurring.

It's no use. All inhibition has slipped out of my grasp and the alcohol has clouded my mind. I look back at Inari. Why would she dress like that? She is a lady and should dress modestly for fuck's sake! She needs a talking to!

I stand up abruptly, almost knocking over my chair. My head spins for a good minute before I make my way towards her.

 **(Inari POV)**

 _Hahahahahaha!_ Kitty is so funny! She says she and Shepp are nothing, but here they are making out on stage! Petra and I hoot and holler, telling them to get a room. Petra stands up, excusing herself for the night. She leaves with several other girls from the cabin. I look back to the stage and see Kitty and Shepp tangled together, trying to leave for a secluded place. _Such children_ , I think. I knew Shepp had the hots for Kitty. The sexual tension was always there. Maybe now he'll let me go.

I turn back to my beverage, take a large sip, downing the rest. My body is on fire and my mind is chaotic. I've succeeded in getting hammered and numb. I roll my head around, trying to loosen up the kinks in my neck. Suddenly, I feel a warm breath on my neck and I freeze.

"We need to talk, brat."

Damn it, it's Levi. I'm in deep shit if he makes a move.

He grips my elbow and drags me outside around to the back of the mess hall. _Oh my god._ He looks stunning under the stars. _Fuck, Inari! Stop thinking like this!_

"What the hell do you want?" I say, trying to retain my irritation.

Levi leans closer, his hands on his hips, and says "What makes you think you can dress so scandalously? You're a girl, and a soldier nonetheless."

My back rests against the wall and he's dangerously close. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and I bet he can smell it on mine.

"Maybe I just don't give a fuck what others think. Besides, why would you care, Mister grouchy-sexy-pants," I snap back. _Wait, what did I just say?_

"You should care," he says taking a step closer, mere inches from my face, "Someone could get the wrong idea. Besides, it doesn't suit you."

Our breaths mingle together in the chilly night air. I feel heat pool in my core. He's so enticing but so aggravating at the same time. His steel grey eyes bore into mine, as if he could see every fiber of my being. Maybe it's the alcohol speaking, but this man before me could very easily slip past the walls I've spent years building and change everything.

"Suits me? And what exactly is wrong with my clothes?" I whisper, feeling the energy buzz between us.

 **(Levi POV)**

Mere inches. I'm mere inches from a beautiful woman and it's driving me crazy. I have never been drawn to anyone, so why must the first be her? Hell, it's probably just the alcohol making me long for her touch. But what if it's not? This damn brat has the guts to stand up to me and push my buttons.

"Suits me? And what exactly is wrong with my clothes?" she whispers, so close I could taste her words. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes stare into mine. I can see her chest rise and fall with every breath. Her lips look soft, so soft. I want to taste them, if only for tonight.

 _Fuck it_.

 _Fuck me_.

"Tch, they're better off of you," I say huskily before I crash my lips against hers.

I was right. They're soft. She tastes like vanilla; it's addicting. It takes her a moment to kiss back, but when she does, I feel like I'm holding onto my sanity by a thread. This damn brat.

 ****CAUTION LEMON/ADULT THEMES AHEAD****

 **(Inari POV)**

When his lips crashed into mine, time stood still, no lie. The fire in my core intensified tenfold. His lips molded with mine as we fought for dominance. He bites my lip, but I deny him entrance. He groans and places his hands on my hips, driving me closer against the wall. I gasp, feeling the cold brick scrape my back, and Levi takes that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dance together. I feel his leg grind in between my legs and I let out a moan. This spurs him on. We part for a quick breath, only to collide once again, hungry for the other. My body feels warm and my legs feel unstable.

Levi grasps my hips and lifts me up. I wrap my long legs around his waist, straddling him. And that's when I feel it… rock hard against my inner thigh, and it was pleasing knowing I had this effect on him. His hands begin to travel under the hem of my shirt. His cool fingers trace pleasing circles on my slim sides, slowly travelling north.

"Holy shit," Levi huffs out just as his hand takes hold of my breast, fondling it gently at first.

"It's a damn boob, Levi. You can be rough with it," I say, needing more of him.

"It's Corporal Levi, to you, cadet," he says seductively, kneading my breasts roughly, "remember that."

I moan and he kisses me once more, the heat rising between us. He grinds his hips into my heated core, as he groans into my ear. He travels towards my neck, leaving butterfly kisses. Then, he bites down hard. I gasp and grip onto his shoulders tightly.

"You're so damn sexy. It'll get you into trouble," he purrs.

"You're just as delicious. I want more," I nibble his ear.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _Let me know what you guys think so far! Please send me a review! Thanks a bunch my lovelies!_**


	10. PLEASE READ Author's Note 2

**PLEASE READ! I Want Your Opinion!**

So I've recently received a review regarding my sentence structures and my use of multiple tenses. I was told, by the reviewer, to keep my writing to all one tense, either present, past, or future. As a writer, I value critique, but if I were to stick to only one tense, the story would sound choppy and I wouldn't be able to hit on some key points. For instance, if I strictly use present tense, how am I supposed to delve up the past, allowing readers insight into a character's past that proves crucial to the plot development? Like if I strictly wrote in present tense, I wouldn't have been able to write about Inari's mother's past with her pregnancy because it happened in the past. Also, using multiple tenses in a single sentence is sometimes better than the traditional one tense structure. It allows better flow/sound to the sentence.

So for all of you grammar Nazis out there (I admit I am one too), I know what I'm doing. I believe I am a skilled writer (since I have been told that by all my mentors and professors), even though I'm only human and make mistakes sometimes. The point is is that as any other writer would do, I will use all the tools available to me (including the use of multiple tenses) in order to create a driven, pleasing, enticing, grammatically correct story. **_Now readers, would you prefer a bland, choppy, "grammatically correct" story with one tense throughout the whole thing? Or would you prefer a developmental, flowing, grammatically correct, pleasing story that uses multiple tenses?_**


	11. Quick Announcement!

Hello my lovely readers!

I wanted to give you an awesome update yesterday, but it turns out fate had other plans for me on Saturday. Sadly, I broke my right hand (my dominant hand) and it's in an immobile splint. :/ But that won't stop me from feeding you all fluff and steamy lemons and titan thrill! I admit it is painful and very difficult to type, and it takes forever to type one sentence, but fear not I will persevere. Fair warning, these next chapters might be a bit short due to my current handicap, but nevertheless they will keep the plot in check. Once my hand heals, after I see a bone specialist for further treatment, which should only take a few weeks, I will write longer chapters.

Sincerely, Angel w/ a broken hand


	12. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters within that manga! It is owned by Hajime Isayama. I do own Inari, Shepp, Kitty, storyline/plot, and anything else of my own creations.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **(Inari POV)**

Levi grasps my hips and lifts me up. I wrap my long legs around his waist, straddling him. And that's when I feel it… rock hard against my inner thigh, and it was pleasing knowing I had this effect on him. His hands begin to travel under the hem of my shirt. His cool fingers trace pleasing circles on my slim sides, slowly travelling north.

"Holy shit," Levi huffs out just as his hand takes hold of my breast, fondling it gently at first.

"It's a damn boob, Levi. You can be rough with it," I say, needing more of him.

"It's Corporal Levi, to you, cadet," he says seductively, kneading my breasts roughly, "remember that."

I moan and he kisses me once more, the heat rising between us. He grinds his hips into my heated core, as he groans into my ear. He travels towards my neck, leaving butterfly kisses. Then, he bites down hard. I gasp and grip onto his shoulders tightly.

"You're so damn sexy. It'll get you into trouble," he purrs.

"You're just as delicious. I want more," I nibble his ear.

Surprising him, I quickly un-straddle his hips and kneel down. I grasp his 3D maneuvering belts and yank him forward. He gasps as I unbuckle the straps.

"Who knew you were so aggressive?" he teases. I roll my eyes and go for his pants zipper.

I am pulled away from my lust-filled daze when I hear the sound of crates tumbling to the ground.

"Oh! Howdy, Levi! I came to find you! Smith and I were going to turn in for the night. Your friend can come too, although it seems you have some unfinished business," Corporal Hanji chirps, standing ten feet from us. _Oh shit! How embarrassing! I can't believe I was caught in such a promiscuous position!_

I quickly give Levi a hard shove away from me, and stand up. I tuck my chin, to hide my red face. I clench my fists at my sides, visibly shaking with pure hatred and anger.

 _Smack!_ The sound of my hand making contact with his face reverberates in the air. Levi stands there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

 _That…that bastard! How could he have ever thought I'd give him what he wanted!?_ I'm drunk and losing my mind. _How dare he think I was so easy!_ I stomp my foot in frustration and huff out a growl.

I point my finger in his face and glare at him with all my rage. "Don't you ever come near me again, you bastard! And if you dare tell anyone we… we interacted in such a manner, I swear on my mother's grave I will dismember you and slice you to bits!" I quickly turn to the baffled Hanji and yell, "The same goes for you too, Shitty Glasses!" And with that I storm off, hoping to leave a trail of fire in my wake.

 _Damn him._

 _Damn me_.

…

It's been about a two weeks since that unbearable incident with that shit-face. They had already left and were probably planning for an expedition already. It's about another week or so until the Choosing Ceremony. I'm still ranked number one, Shepp second, Kitty third, and Petra fourth. Kitty and Shepp have officially become a couple, thanks to Petra's persistent teasing and jabbering. It's about time I confront Shepp about the Choosing Ceremony.

I walk around the training grounds, hoping to spot one of my best friends. And soon enough I spy her sitting on the dusty ground, busting out a rep of crunches. I quietly idle my way to her and wait for her to notice me. It doesn't take her long to finish her rep and call me over.

"Hey, Inari!" Kitty shouts, beckoning me to her side.

I quickly jog towards her and sit in front of her. I hold her feet to the ground so she has more control of her next rep of crunches.

"Thanks, girl. What's up?" she asks.

"I was wondering what you've decided regarding the Choosing Ceremony," I ask.

She pops her head up and says, "The Military Police, of course."

"I figured you'd aim high, Kitty," I chuckle out.

"Well I have my own reasons to join their ranks. You see-" she takes a break from her workout and sits up properly, "My father lives in the interior, working for the King as one of his top advisors. His job took most of his time so he lived separately from Mom and me. I haven't seen him since I was five and when my mother died when I was twelve, well, let's say I wasn't allowed to go live with him, considering his position. So I figured I'd join the Military Police and work side by side with him," she cheers with a smile.

"I'm happy to see your dream come true after all your hard work," I reply with a genuine smile. "I only hope that Shepp will follow you."

"I hope you don't mind us dating, since he is your closest friend-"

"Don't be silly, Kitty! I'm so happy for you both! Shepp needs someone like you, and I just hope he will realize that for himself and give up on the Scouting Regiment."

"I'd really like for him to meet Da, when I finally go to see after all these years," she blushes, "It'd be nice having someone there for support. Da was always an emotionless man."

"I'm sure if you talk to him, he'll reconsider," I say, patting her on the shoulder. She nods and I help her stand up. Kitty dusts off her pants and together we head to the mess hall for lunch. She plans on speaking with him after we eat.

….

Night has come and it's my shift for the night-watch up in the watch tower. I snuck a loaf of bread and a small bottle of ale up with me, in case midnight hunger strikes again. I sit up on the lone stool in the tower, leaning against one of the corner pillars. A single lantern rests on the sill next to me. I am to alert any disturbance or danger by sounding the horn and ringing the bell. Not that there will be any such problems in this desert military compound.

I bring the ale to my lips, the bitter, hoppy taste graces my tongue, and I nearly choke on it when I hear two thumps coming from the trap door entrance. I quickly stash away the bread and ale and open the hatch.

"Damn it Shepp! You trying to give me a heart attack?" I glare at him as he shimmies up the ladder and closes the door.

"We need to talk," he says grimly.

"Well, what?"

"You're trying to keep me from joining the Scouting Regiment and you went as far as dragging Kitty into this!" He accuses.

"I didn't drag Kitty into this! You did when you decided to date her! I just think she should voice her feelings about it to you, considering you are together," I bite back.

"You can't sway my decision on this, Inari. I'm joining and I will protect your ass whether you like it or not!" His face lights up with rage.

"I don't need your protection, Shepp! I'm a proper soldier, better than you even! How do you think Kitty will feel? Knowing you'd rather follow me instead of her, the girl you love!" I step closer, seething and balling my fists.

"You're such a clueless girl, Inari! If I hadn't sent Corporal Hanji out looking for you after you left with that bastard, you'd have slept with that scumbag! You were drunk and you would have regretted it!"

 _What did he just say?!_ I feel a light blush stain my cheeks but I cover it up with anger "Excuse me?! I knew exactly what I was doing! I never asked you to be my bodyguard. Quick following me around like a lovesick puppy! Besides, at least Levi knows I can handle myself!" I yell. I'm fuming and I really wish I could punch him, but I have more control than that.

Shepp steps closer, nostrils flaring, ready to fight. "Oh you handled him quite well, nearly giving yourself so quickly to him. He only wanted one thing!"

 _How dare he?! Sure I knew that, but I could've stopped Levi if I wanted to._ I shout back, "For fuck's sake, Shepp, at least he knows what he wants and goes for it, instead of-"

In a split second, Shepp has embraced me in his arms and presses his lips to mine. I'm too shocked to move. My eyes widen as he kisses me harder. I don't respond and I hear the click of a latch and see Kitty's ghostly eyes bore into my petrified ones. I quickly shove Shepp away.

"Kitty! Wait," I shout, watching her clamber back down the ladder.

I hear Shepp curse under his breath. I go to chase after Kitty to explain things, but I feel Shepp grip my arm.

"Please, don't. I can't lose you," Shepp says desperately.

 _SMACK!_ I slap him across the face and say with all the venom I can muster, "You can't lose me if you never had me to begin with, you ass!"

And with that I leave a broken Shepp in the watch tower and chase after my dear friend, Kitty. As I run, the cold night air stings my wet cheeks as tears stream down them.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **(Levi POV)**

Tch. I hate these damn meetings. Nothing but drabble over military strategy and Hanji's persistence for titan experiments. Once more she is in Erwin's face, rambling about all her preposterous theories. I've had enough of this. It's clear I'm not needed on this subject. I stand from my seat, audibly sharing my annoyance, and turn to leave them to their babbling.

"Not quite yet, Levi," Erwin stops me from my much needed escape. I roll my eyes and turn back to face him, glaring at Hanji, who still can't seem to shut up.

"Yes, Commander?"

"The Choosing Ceremony was last week as you know. Like always we got few recruits, but what's surprising is of those recruits who we got."

"Eh? And what of it with me?" I nag, sitting once again, crossing one leg over the other, folding my arms.

Hanji finally pipes in, "Ho ho! You are our newest corporal and you are going to choose from our newest lot which are to be in your squad. Of course, you already have Eld and Gunther following you dutifully. They've pledged to you as their squad leader, so that leaves a few more to add."

"That is correct. I've already chosen and so has Hanji. The new cadets' files are on your desk in your quarters, well those that have not been chosen yet. I expect you to choose those most suited for your special operations squad. The cadets arrive tonight. Selections will be made known at dinner in the mess hall," Erwin finally looks to me for confirmation. I nod and leave for my quarters.

We are stationed at an abandoned castle estate close to the wall. Seeing as we are the Survey Corp, easy access to the outside is a must. It is also so we are away from the prying eyes of the monarchy and their constant attempts to undermine us. We change bases every six months or so, depending on our expeditions' needs. Although, this castle is our main station for now. Of course we have our soldiers scattered in encampments throughout the kingdom, to gather intel, but most of our soldiers are currently stationed here.

I open my office door and walk towards my desk. A window lies behind it, casting a ray of sunshine across my paperwork. I can see the dust particles dance in the sunshine. Disgusting. This room is getting a thorough scrub down. With a huff, I sit in my green velvet chair and scooch closer to my desk. There, just like Erwin said, are cadet files. Ten to be exact.

"Hmmm… so this is that is left to choose from. If, Erwin chose three, as well as Hanji, then that means we only managed to recruit sixteen this time around," I say aloud to myself. I rest my head on my palm and skim through the files, paying attention to their scores in teamwork, decision skills, 3D maneuver, and kill accuracy. These are all crucial to my squadron. I need my soldiers to be able to swiftly, accurately, and calmly make decisions, take orders, face loss, and kill in a state of emergency, or if disaster arises when outside the walls. But, most of all, they need to value life. I don't need anyone carelessly throwing their life around. To value life is to preserve life.

I shudder, the feeling of dread rolling up my spine as I remember the countless deaths that my own conscious bares. Especially the deaths of those I considered my only friends, Farlan and Isabel… Isabel, hmmm, that reminds me.

I quickly look over the files again, looking for a certain name to pop into view, only it doesn't. I feel a pinch in my stomach and dull ache. What is this? She was so adamant about joining the Survey Corp. The fire in her eyes only blazed brighter when the subject came up. She devoted herself to that one goal. So why do I not see her here, among the other files? I look through the files again, shaking the idea of her out of my head, but the uncomfortable feeling in my gut won't go away.

A few soldiers catch my eye, consisting of Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, and Shepherd Harland. Hmmm… Harland was the young man that Inari sparred against during our visit. He also stuck to her side like a leech. So why is he here and not she? Questions roll around in my head.

"Honestly, this is all so vexing," I sigh and lean back in my chair. I rest my head back and let the sunshine dance over my eyelids. Suddenly, a sneeze racks my body. "Damn dust."

I look over Shepherd Harland's files again. As my eyes skim over his stats and scores, my eyes flicker over his head shot. Something about him irks me. I feel as though a snake is slithering up my spine. Ugh, nope not choosing him, but he meets all my qualifications.

"Vexing indeed. I need to see Erwin about this," I say standing up, files in hand, and head to Erwin's office.

I arrive at his closed door and knock sharply. I hear footsteps before the door is opened.

"Commander, I'd like your input on potential squad members," I say with professionalism. I respect him greatly, so he is due the upmost respect and mannerisms.

"Indeed. I figured you would stop by," he replies, opening the door more for me to enter. He returns to his desk and I choose to sit in the chair across from him. I lay the files on his desk.

"I have chosen two for sure, but my third option, is well, not quite what I hoped."

"Ah, yes that third option is quite talented, so why the trouble?" he inquires, glancing over the three files I'd brought, pausing slightly on Shepherd Harland's file.

"Just an uneasy feeling. I fear that he and I will clash and that is not good for my squad. No other remaining cadets are cut out for my squad's demands. There was one hopeful, yet their file failed to present itself. Although, I'm sure you know of whom I speak," I look him the eye, trying to read him.

"I do have knowledge of this cadet, yet I had chosen them as part of my squadron. They have such great potential and could easily succeed greatly in your squad, yet I thought it best to keep her away from you and," he pauses, hardening his stare, "your shrouded past, so to speak."

"That is indeed the past, but I do not let it interfere with my duties," I say harshly. "She will still be curious of her sister's whereabouts, no matter how difficult you make it for her to seek answers." I pause, letting him think of the matter. "I think it better that she learns sooner than later. That way she can grieve then get back to work."

Erwin stays suspiciously silent.

"There must be more to it that I am unaware of, then?" I ask.

He leans back in his chair, crosses his legs, and looks at me closely. What is it that has him hesitant to trust me?

Another long moment passes before he finally sighs and responds. "I know exactly how you reacted to the loss, and seeing that she is on par with your skills, I just hope she doesn't take it as hard as you did, seeing that Isabel was family. Imagine if what you dreamed of for so long, strived for, for years, and sacrificed so much for was but a dismal illusion ghosting through your fingertips?"

"You may not think I've been through such a thing, but the moment I pledged to you, for real, not half-assed like I did when I came to the surface, I gave up on quite a dream that had been denied to me from my birth, in order to solely live and die for the military. And I believe I handled that quite well," I confess.

"Hmm, I have only an inkling of what such dream you had, and many soldiers make the same sacrifice, yet for you to let go of such a thing is indeed commendable. Fine, I will let you have your desired third option, but as soon as her mind slips south, it is your responsibility to stop it, whatever means necessary. I don't need another raging vengeful soldier drowning in bloodlust on the loose." Erwin's aura of intimidation intensifies, sapping all warmth from the room.

I salute him and agree to his condition. He hands over her file and returns my other two prospects' files, leaving Harland's on his desk. By now, the sun has set, only making the decision feel all the more risky.

I return to my quarters, placing Petra's and Oluo's files on my desk. I walk into the bedroom attached to my office and sit on the edge of my bed. I inhale deeply and let the long exhale sooth my tension. I open her file and read it carefully, taking in all the information. When I'm done, I then realize why Erwin was so concerned about her stability. I reread her records and nearly choked. Her past was drenched in thick, crimson blood… and most of it wasn't hers.

And with that, I retire for the night, hoping to dream of anything but my memories.


	14. OC Pictures

Hello! Just thought you all might want to see what my OCs look like! I have pics of Inari and Kitty on my tumblr page LetMeBeThyAngel ...Shepp is also on there but I'm not too happy about how it turned out so ignore him for now. If you're having trouble finding them, please message me. I might be able to send you a pic that way. Anyway... happy reading!


	15. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh! This chapter was so difficult to write! I apologize for the long wait. I struggled to make it how I envisioned it. Hopefully, I did a good job. Let me know what you think! Comments, rates, advice, anything is accepted, but let's be honest... don't be an asshole. Criticism can be said politely. Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin! But I do own any and all of my own creations and adaptations in this story! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _(Inari POV)_**

I will never get over the breath-taking views of the surface. The military training camp was holed up in a desert canyon, so I couldn't really appreciate the sunshine and scenery. The sun only cooked your skin and soaked your clothing with sweat, and there was little to no vegetation, not counting the small patch of forest used for 3D maneuvering practice. Although, with Commander Shadis barking orders, no one could really take a moment to look around.

We had been travelling via horses and wagons. The Choosing Ceremony wasn't filled with any real surprises, except for when Petra chose the Survey Corp. Shepp followed me, despite our fight. Kitty chose the Military Police as she had worked so hard for. Our friendship was on the back burner for now, considering what went down. I don't blame her. I just hope she realizes that Shepp is the one that deserves all the wounded, angered looks. Sure he got them too, but I was roped into getting her scary looks because Shepp can't get the hint that I'm not interested. I've been avoiding him at all costs.

The wagons came to a halt in front of a large castle manor, Survey Corp soldiers milling around, going about their duties. I scanned my eyes over the scenery before me. The sun was beginning to set, tinting the sky with its rosy, golden hues. In front of the manor was a large, expansive training field that had yet to be cleared of the tall, overgrown grass, and underbrush. To the side of the manor, a bit of a ways away, was a dense forest that stretched across the land. The stables were nestled close to the manor; we led our horses there, untacked them, and gave them to the stable boy to take to their stalls.

I slung my pack over my shoulder, its weight feeling good on my back, and followed the rest of the new soldiers to the front of the manor where three higher-ups stood firmly, eyes assessing us. Commander Erwin stood ahead of Corporal Hanji and Corporal Levi, hands clasped behind his back, his face void of all friendliness. Corporal Levi shared the same stern expression, though a hint of judgement stirred in his hard set gaze. Hanji was the opposite of the men. She had wide, bright eyes behind her glasses and a welcoming grin. She rocked on her feet, humming faintly. To anyone that had never met Hanji, would think her pleasant and warm, but to those familiar with this impressive woman, all knew she had plenty of screws lose, and many reasons to be cautious around her.

Petra and I ventured to the front of group, keeping our distance from Shepp. Petra understood my predicament, often aiding me as well. She had tried her best to coax Kitty into an understanding of what really happened, but it was all for not. Shepp had caused too great a rift in our band of friends. I wish I could throttle him and send him packing to the Military Police, but such matters were out of my hands.

Sensing my worry, Petra took my hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I gave her a meek smile and looked back the commander, who was about to speak.

Erwin cleared his throat and addressed us, "Good Evening! Your lives as newly instated soldiers starts right now. You all must be tired from your travels, but the matter of room assignments depends on your placement in a squad, platoon, or reinforcements. Such decisions have already been decided before your arrival, based upon your scores as cadets and where your skills would serve best. If sorted into a squad, you will receive a private room of your own. If sorted into a platoon, you will share a room with one other soldier of the same gender. If sorted into reinforcements, you will room in groups of five. Once I dismiss you here, you are to place your packs in the entryway and head to the dining hall for dinner. You will receive your placement during dinner. It is up to your new leader as to where you will stay," he looks at us for a moment then salutes, "Dismissed!"

We all shout, "Yes, sir!" and salute him in return.

Petra and I lay our bags down and follow the smell of pork until we come to the dining hall. Chatter fills the air, along with the nice aroma of tender meat and fresh veggies. I nearly salivate at the thought of a hardy meal. We giggle at each other and scurry over to the buffet line. We greedily fill our plates with roasted pork, corn, sea-salted potatoes, steamed carrots, and a bread roll. I smother my pork and potatoes with gravy and grab a tall glass of milk. We find a spot in the middle of the hall at a large table filled with other new soldiers like us. My eyes glance down the table and spot Shepp at the far end. Good. At least he knows when he's not wanted around. A nudge to my shoulder pulls my gaze away and to the conversation at hand.

"Well, we finally made it! Not that putting your life on the line outside the walls is something to celebrate, but we survived Shadis' grueling training," Petra chirps, earning a round of nods and words of agreement from the others near us. "That reminds me, isn't your sister in the Survey Corp?"

I feel a rush of excitement flood my blood stream and I nearly jump out of my seat. "Yes, Isabel is. I've been so overwhelmed with, well, you know who, that I almost forgot. I'm going to go look for her," the words rush out of me. I quickly finish my meal, wipe my mouth with a napkin, and begin to stand. Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I hold my breath. Did she find me? I whip around, ready to face Isabel, after so long of being apart from her. Only, I'm met with steel-grey eyes, instead of Isabel's brilliant green.

"Inari," Levi says, my name rolling off his tongue, his hand still resting on my shoulder.

"Yes, Corporal Levi?" I ask, itching to run away to find Isabel.

"I see you made it here," he glances around me, to Petra, "and you as well Miss Ral. You two will be joining my squad. Petra, see Erwin for your room assignment, I need to speak with Inari."

I can't take it anymore. "Can this possibly wait? I really need to find someone."

What comes out of Levi's mouth next surprises me. "I am well aware of that. Now, come with me," he says sternly, then turns to leave. I look back to a shocked Petra, then go to follow him.

….

 ** _(Levi's POV)_**

I need to get her far from the others if I am to shatter her. I think it's best to cushion the blow in some way. Luckily, I have something in mind, but such a thing as this can't possibly fill the hole I'm about to blow in her heart. I hear her treading feet behind me. I exit the dining hall and make my way to the right wing of the manor. Me and my squad will be staying on the third floor, the top floor of this castle manor. At the end of the right wing hall, after passing many doors, I open a metal door, revealing to a winding staircase. I begin my ascent, my feet thudding on the steps. Inari's footfalls soon follow, along with the close of the metal door. After some climbing, we make it to the third floor's metal door. I open it and enter the awaiting hallway, Inari right behind me. My office with adjoining bedroom lies exactly to my right. I pass my door and go to the one after it.

I stand in front of it for a moment, looking intently at its wooden surface. I haven't entered this room in a long time and I dread stepping through its archway again. I grip the black iron handle, feeling the metal cool my sweating palms. Nothing ever unnerves, but this seems to set my nerves a flame with dread, sorrow, and all the anger I was forced to shut away at the back of my mind the day I pledged to Erwin.

I hear movement behind, and clear my head of the ghosts of my past. I take in a deep breath and open the door.

"Inside," I rasp.

Inari gives me a concerned look, but does as I say. I follow her inside, turn on the overhead light, and shut the door, silently locking it. Inari is oblivious of this, thankfully. Then, I take in the room in front of me, a cold ache weighing heavily on my shoulders.

A double bed juts out against the wall perpendicular from the door. A nice, baby blue, down comforter and two, puffed up, white pillows dress the bed. The walls are painted white and there's a big window on the far wall, sheer curtains drawn back, showing the last rays of sun, before night consumes the land. A single nightstand sits next to the bed, a lamp perched on the surface. A single wardrobe stands opposite the bed, tucked in the corner, and beside it a bare desk. A large, blue, patterned area rug lies on the floor, covering most of the wooden floor. In the corner is a full length mirror, along with a door to her private bathroom.

Inari's shuffling breaks me from my thoughts.

"Inari, this will be your room," I say in a hushed tone.

"It's quite lovely, thank you very much. Now you say you know I'm looking for someone, so you must know my sister Isabel. Where is her room?" She says giddily.

I gulp and speak once more, "This is it."

"Oh? We're sharing a room? I can't wait to surprise her! Her face will li- "

I cut her off, not able to bear the dread any longer, "Inari… this, this was Isabel's room."

She looks at me like I grew a second head. "Was? Did she get stationed elsewhere?" she stutters.

I close the distance between us, reach into my jacket pocket and pull out a necklace, a silver sparrow on a silver chain. I hold it up to her, my hand shaking. A sharp gasp leaves her lips and her smile is gone.

"Isabel died in the line of duty outside the wall on an expedition," I whisper, hating every word that fell from my lips.

A tortured cry crawls out of Inari's throat. I quickly grab her, holding her steady, before she collapsed to the floor. I feel her body shake and tremble as each and every cry escapes her.

I am not new to death, having dealt with it all my life. Every soldier lost is for humanity's survival, so I keep my head held high for them. But for someone so close to me, like Isabel and Farlan, grief digs its nails into me. Their passing had unleashed a monster I had long buried inside me. It was thanks to Erwin that I could reel it in, but here, now, Inari has no one. I have since left that sad day behind me, but for Inari it has crashed upon her.

Her wails fill the room and I hold her tighter. I slowly bring us to the floor, nearly cradling her. I won't let her go through this alone. Feeling the grief claw into me again, a tear slides down my cheek. Just this once, I'll let my cold shell fall.

"I knew your sister. I, too, am from the Underground. It's my fault she and Farlan were roped into the Survey Corp. And it's my fault she is gone, Farlan too."

She stirs in my arms and speaks, her words slightly garbled whimpers, "What do you mean?"

"Isabel, Farlan, and I were a group of bandits in the Underground. We ran into trouble with the military and Erwin took us in to pay for our crimes by joining the Survey Corp. I was the leader of our group. It's my fault. I had no idea she had a sister. I wouldn't have let her join us if she did," my voice wobbles.

"She wanted to keep me safe. I understand that, but why are you at fault for her death?" Inari cries, and grips my jacket.

"We were promised freedom from the Underground by a noble if we killed a certain Commander. Turns out it was Erwin who we had to kill. We thought that we could still obtain freedom even though we had to serve our time in the military. On one expedition, I got reckless and strayed from Isabel and Farlan, to go after Erwin. Unable to find him, I went to return to my comrades," I choke back my anger, "only a group of titans had gotten them first. I should've been there to protect them." I unconsciously hold Inari tighter, feeling as if she alone could help push away my guilt.

"Titans killed her. The titans… are they still out there?" I feel her body go ridged, feeling the anger build inside her bones.

"No, I sliced them to bits." I say, finally pulling us apart. I get a good look at Inari. Her ponytail is disheveled. Her eyes are red and puffy, still wet with tears. Her body looks so fragile, as if the wind could turn her to dust.

"I managed to find this among the… uh, I remember she never took it off. I assume now, that it was a gift from you," I say, my voice all raspy. I put the necklace in her trembling hands. I then notice the silver chain around her neck. Without realizing it, I reach out and let my fingers trace the chain, slipping it from under her shirt. True enough, it is the same as Isabel's. She reaches up and touches the sparrow pendant. I let my hand fall to my lap and shakily stand to my feet. I help Inari to a stand and have her sit on the bed, knowing she won't be able to stand for long.

She continued to cry into the pillows and I simply sat beside her, rubbing circles on her back. It was well into the night when a choked silence permeated the air. Her eyes had run dry, simply out of lack of tears. We had sat there for a long while before I decided she needed time alone. The bed creaked when I stood and trudged to the door.

I turned to look at her again. She was curled into a ball on the bed, hugging the pillows close. Her body faced mine so I could see her sorrow-filled face.

"Take the time you need. You have your own bathroom there," I say pointing to a door in the corner," If you need anything, just bang on the wall; my room is right next door. Get some rest."

"How did you get through this?" She whispers.

"What I did nearly destroyed my sanity and harmed those around me. So I don't know what to tell you. I'll tell it to you true. It doesn't get better. Losing someone tears into you. All I can say is that it gets easier," I then grip the handle, ready to leave.

"Thank you, Corporal. It was better to hear it from you."

"Call me Levi, but not in the company of those outside the Survey Corp. We are from the same roots, raised for survival, and trained to kill, so we are equals in that way. I am still your corporal though, so orders are orders. I know your pain, but I tell you this," I look her right in the eyes, "do not let your demons sink their claws into you."

A flick of recognition passes through her eyes and it is then that I know that they already have. I leave her room and for safe measure, lock the door once more.


	16. Epic Reader Opportunity!

Hello! This is Lo-chan, your beloved author!

*audience throws rocks at author*

hehe I know I haven't updated in a while and I admit I deserve your wrath, but to be honest I'm stumped on how I want this story to continue. Since I began writing this story for my love of SNK and its fans, I thought that you, my dear readers should be allowed to suggest your own plot events, action scenes, steamy scenes, character development, plot twists, etc! And I will do my best to weave them into an epic SNK fanfic made of our collected ideas! I've always loved authors who included their readers, so I figured I try it out too!

To share your smutty imagines, thrilling action ideas, and other such fluffy scenes, share it with me via review! since the reviews go straight to my email (and I check my email daily) it'd be easier for me to communicate with you all!

I love my readers so much! You have no idea how much I love your comments and encouragement! It truly spurs me on to crank out a chapter.

With Love, Lo-chan!

P.S. I am currently also writing a Harry Potter fanfic, specifically Draco X OC. It's got a really neat twist on it that I hope will knock you off your broomsticks! I haven't posted it yet... would anyone be interested in reading it? It too is rated M


End file.
